The Captain and His Priestess
by Allusia16
Summary: Ai is a priestess created by Zeus to be a messenger to Argos in order to gain more love and prayers which in the end gave Zeus power. During her time there she and Draco become lovers, merely enjoying each other's bodies. However, as other suitors start making moves on Ai, Draco makes it perfectly clear that she belongs to him and only him.
1. Chapter 1

1

I was created to serve Zeus. He sculpted my body to be perfect in his eyes. He did not want me to look like all the other humans. He wanted me to be darker. He left me in the sun to darken just enough to his satisfaction. He got advice from Aphrodite herself to help shape everything. To match my dark skin, he painted my hair darker than the night sky. When he opened my eyes, he grayed my pupils. And then he breathed life into my body…

"_You will never be a mortal, a human. You will live forever, as long as my power remains strong. As long as the humans pray and believe in me, you will have ever lasting life, my beautiful priestess, Ai."_

My instructions were as such: Zeus would communicate with the people of large city of Argos through me. Marking my body each time with his ruling in order to command the people. The royal council members were the only ones allowed to read the markings on my body. Zeus was very clear when he told me to let no man lay their eyes upon me. When they followed Zeus's commands they city was blessed with good fortune. And if they disobeyed then they would be punished.

I was to go to Argos every 20 days to speak with the royals of Argos. I was left in the care of the Djinn, sorcerers and cutthroats who took their baby sitting of me very seriously, especially, Sheikh Sulieman. I used to be afraid of him, but we grew on each other quite fast.

The desert was always hot and even as a young woman I was very lonely when I was not carrying out Zeus's commands. When my body was not marked, I would hardly wear anything. A simple sash covered my crotch, and a brown wrap covered my breasts. My hair was longer now and stuck to my back. Because the markings would be appearing soon, I had my long robes beside me ready to wear. Luckily the thin material kept me cool even when I wore them here.

I was sitting in the sand merely admiring some of the large boulders and ruins. There were hidden caves all beneath the desert. If you knew where to look you could find numerous treasures. I noticed something crawling out of the sand beside me and I slowly turned looking as a small baby scorpioch. I tilted my head some smiling as I realized its mother was probably right beneath my bottom. The small thing screeched at me trying to strike its sharp and very dangerous stinger at me. I couldn't help but smile as I gently raised my hand to it, then paused and just turned my palm to it. It tried nipping at my fingertips which hurt a bit, but I did not mind it. Slowly it shrieked a bit more before moving its way onto my palm and I grinned and moved my hand to the top of my thighs and I watched as its small red eyes moved before jumping onto my body. As I watched it shriek and move about, I heard familiar and heavy footsteps. Now the sun's rays were blocked as I looked up at Sheikh Sulieman. His deep blue eyes shined deep as he inhaled loudly.

"_The markings will be upon your body soon. It will be time to depart for Argos."_ he told, and I nodded slowly looking as the baby scorpioch jumped off my legs and disappeared into the sand. I was a bit discouraged now.

"_They almost killed us the last time I came to them."_ I told. It was the first time I had met King Kepheus and Queen Cassiopeia. I came to them with a message from my creator. They and their entire courts laughed at me and mocked me. A woman as dark skinned like their slaves could never be favored by their pure Gods. They planned to kill me for thinking I was mocking Zeus, but their daughter Andromeda showed me mercy, and I was told to never return to their city. From villagers passing through the desert I was told a great famine had hit their city the day I departed. Their animals died, locusts destroyed their crops. Any food they had had already died. Zeus was not pleased. Their food was shortening quickly. A messenger came seeking me out days ago to ask for help from the King himself. He was begging me to return and help his people. I told him I would come back.

"_Mortals are very weak-minded beings who need a bit of push to believe when their blessings are being brought to them on a silver platter. When you show them your markings this time they will listen." _he announced. I nodded slowly looking at him. He was digging into his wrap and pulled out some dry meat and handed it to me. I took it and bit down on it. It was dry as usual, but very good.

"_When they come to escort me… you will come with me?"_ I asked. He grunted and nodded once, and I smiled happy at that. Without saying anything else, he turned and began to walk back to our camp. As I explored the ruins, letting my fingers run over statues, I couldn't help but feel mild excitement of what is to come on my adventures to Argos. As I wondered this, I could feel the familiar shiver in my body as I looked up upon seeing the familiar eagle flying over my head. I smiled and watched as it flew to the ground shifting in all his glory.

"They will beg me for forgiveness. They will drop to their knees and ask you to bring their precious food back." he said, his voice chilling yet strong. He faced me and I bowed to him.

"Master." I replied in a happy tone.

"Rise, my beautiful Ai. You are a part of me. You need never to bow." he said and I smiled and lifted myself watching as he approached me. He placed his hands on my cheeks like he usually does and leans down and kisses the top of my head which I am always happy to feel his approval of me.

"A messenger came to me asking for my help to give them their food back." I replied and he nodded with a vicious smirk.

"And you will go to Argos. You will see their plight and their hunger on their faces. They will stretch out their hands to you and beg you for help. The king and queen will try and be prideful, before finally giving in and wanting food again. My markings will be simple when they appear on your body tomorrow. They need only pray to me for two nights and their food will return." he said. I nodded. Their prayers make him stronger and I wanted him to be strong. I wanted him to be happy. Always.

"Yes." I replied obediently and he smiled and leaned down pressing his lips into mine of which I accept immediately. His lips are always warm and satisfying. For I have ever only known his lips since I was younger. He pulled back with a proud smile.

"You have made me proud, Ai." he said and I smiled more.

"And I will continue to make you proud my lord." I replied and he smiled. However, a very loud shriek was coming from the distance. I turned and looked out into the distance in shock. The flapping of the eagle took to the sky and I watched as he ascended into the sky. There was more shrieking and yelling which brought my attention back to the sand. I grabbed my robes and slid them on and rushed through the ruins trying to figure out what was going on. I was atop of a hill beside the ruins and when I looked over the hill and my eyes widened as I saw three large scorpiochs surrounding what looked like soldiers. Their brown and orange clothes with black armor were familiar. Soldiers from Argos. They were a day early from what I had written in my reply to them. I could see some of their men on their backs lying in the sand. What were they doing here?

"Stand your ground!" Someone yells.

"Oh!" I say in shock and immediately begin to take off down the hill. The men do not see me and I run as fast as I can, the bottom of my robes flying off my legs. The largest, and blackest of the scorpiochs charged down the ruins to the five soldiers and they threw their swords up and yelled preparing to charge as if this was there final battle. Just as I was reaching the space in the middle of them, I let out a swift and sharp yell as I jumped at the group landing in front of the soldiers. My back was to them and I stood hard and strong as the male scorpioch stopped in front of me roaring loudly at my body. My hood flew back, my hair flying back as well with the wind from the scorpion's mouth. Sheikh Sulieman taught me to stand tall and proud before the beasts and they will sense your energy and act accordingly. But I also knew this creature as well. I helped raise it. The scorpioch growled some, it's eight eyes staring at me and I just stared at him with a firm stare and slowly its growls lightened. Its large stinger was moving down to me and I just lifted my head. I could hear some of the soldiers gasping in shock and I ignored them feeling the side of the stinger gently grazing my cheek. It was similar to a dog licking its master's face. I found my cheek raising into a soft smile. The three beasts began to shake and shrill as if talking to each other before turning and crawling back over the ruins. I smiled.

"Good kids." I replied lowly before hearing feet approach me. I pulled the hood over my head and turned to them now. Only one approached me. He had long dark hair and really high protruding cheekbones and prominent brows with deep-set heavy-lidded eyes. He is a little muscular but lean with long thin legs and big shoulders.

"You! You're the priestess who came to Argos days ago?" he asked quickly. I backed away now wondering what this soldier needs were as he was moving with purpose.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly. He did not answer and that worried me now. "I can make them come back!"

"I am Captain Draco of King Kepheus's guard of Argos. We have come a day early to get you." he said. I winced at his words stiffening now shaking my head.

"Why? No. We agreed tomorrow!" I stated. He shook his head, his eyes dark and heavy on me.

"Look, _priestess _people are dying in the city. Innocent women, children, babies. The people of Argos are starving." he stated. "Now the king believes all of this happened because of you and now you are going to fix this." I stared into his eyes for a moment wondering to myself how this soldier would die. I looked down now not sure if I should go today or tomorrow.

"The word of Zeus will not appear on my body until tomorrow." I replied. He looked my face over some.

"All the better reason to head back to Argos now. You said you were a messenger of Zeus… now you will truly prove it." he said. I stared up into his eyes noticing how his commands slowly made my body tingle with the excitement of such a command. I looked up at the sky wondering what I should do. I trusted that my master would want me to go. So I looked back at the captain and nodded.

"Alright." I responded lightly. Sheikh Sulieman and the other Djinn were not happy about the soldiers appearing early to take me. The soldiers did not trust my desert family, specifically Solon. The captain, Draco, stood before Sheikh Sulieman as the two stared angrily at each other.

"Djinn are _not _stepping foot in Argos." he said and I translated. This only made Sheikh Sulieman angrier as he spoke. I looked at the captain with firm eyes.

"The Djinn are my protectors. I was put in his hands by Zeus himself. I cannot leave if they cannot come with me." I said, and Captain Draco's face twitched in anger as he looked down some.

"Then how about a trade. Half of my men stay here as a sign of good faith." he said looking from Sheikh Sulieman to me now. I tensed at this deal but looked at my protector.

"_He said let some of his men stay here as a sign of good faith. If I don't come back in seven days… you can eat them."_ I replied and now Sheikh Sulieman blinked once before throwing his head back and laughing, though it came off as a crackling. But he nodded in agreement. All of the Djinn laughed now and the captain looked at me.

"What did he say?" he asked. I nodded.

"He will agree to your terms. I am to be back in seven days. Or your men will die." I replied and Captain Draco looked from me to Sheikh Sulieman before nodding. And this was how the relationship formed between all of us. Even though the Argos and Djinn did not trust each other, this particular deal was struck every time they came and got me. This was only a year ago. Now things were different, things had changed ever since I grew to like the humans and they grew to love my presence even if it was only because of Zeus. The markings continued to show, the scholars read them and did as Zeus wanted. My master was pleased and the people did not suffer…


	2. Chapter 2

2

I covered my legs and stomach with the usual brown wraps before wrapping my stomach and chest and then my arms and neck. I then pulled my brown robes over my body and then my head. As I did this, I could hear arguing coming from outside my tent.

"We can't understand you!" Solon snapped with frustration. Captain Draco and his group of men had arrived to escort me to Argos as was their regular routine. However, it seemed this time Sheikh Suleiman was not backing down from his demand. I turned and slowly stepped out of my tent, my entire body covered except for my face. Sheikh Suleiman and the other Djinn were on one side and Solon was on the other with other soldiers behind him just watching in curiosity. Draco finally glanced over at me, and I glanced his way to see him nod at me in greeting. I gave a gentle nod before walking up to the two men now, looking up to the sky almost to look at Sheikh Suleiman.

"_What is the matter?"_ I asked in Djinn language. Sheikh Suleiman looked down at me.

"_For an entire year, you have journeyed to Argos along without our protection. The gods have left us a sign in anger for this. We can feel our magic slowly depleting, our limbs slowly turning to ash because of our failure. No more! Either I go with you to Argos or you will remain here!_" he snapped placing his staff firmly in the ground. I looked down at his words now feeling the anger radiating from his body and into mine. I glanced over at Draco who watched with deep eyes.

"Well what he say?" Solon asked. I looked up at him now.

"The Gods seem to be angry with the Djinn for allowing me to leave to Argos without one of them present for protection. Their magic is dying. The only way to keep their powers and appease the Gods is for Sheikh Suleiman to accompany me." I replied. Solon shook his head immediately with Draco moving to stand next to his comrade.

"Priestess, you know the rules. King Cepheus has strictly demanded that no Djinn may step foot in Argos." he replied in a light negotiating tone. I stared up at him for a moment thinking of his words. I know the Djinn and Argos have been to war once. Sheikh Suleiman has told me many stories about the war. I looked up at my protector now who just looked on at the men with a light growl. His instructions were clear, and I would not disobey. I looked at Draco and his men.

"Then I may not step foot in Argos." I replied lightly. Solon looked at me stunned while Draco leaned back and looked at me with disappointment.

"What? But we need you to come back to Argos. Weathering clouds have been crossing over the land we need to know if the Gods are angry with us." Solon replied and I just stepped close to Sheikh Suleiman who looked down at me with a nod.

"I am sorry gentleman, but I cannot leave if Sheikh Suleiman cannot accompany me. These are orders of the Gods." I replied. Solon huffed looking at Draco who stared at me with hidden intent before nodding some.

"If that is the priestess's wish. We will return to Argos without her." he said to his men. They didn't look very happy. They had traveled all the way to the desert for nothing. I looked up at Sheikh Suleiman.

"_The men will leave without me. Let them at least stay the night and we give them food and water for their travel home?"_ I asked and he huffed defiantly. I raised my hand and slowly curled my fingers into his. Slowly his four fingers wrapped around mine. His hardened stare softened upon seeing me smile. He then turned with a growl and left with the other Djinn. I looked at the men and then Draco walking up to him. I could see the disappointment in his eyes from having to travel all the way here for nothing.

"You may stay the night. Food and water will be given along with enough provisions to last your journey home. It is your choice." I replied before turning and heading off to follow the other Djinn.

The moon was finally high in the sky. The heat is dying down to a beautiful warm that was just right to me. I was only the wrap that covered my hips and chest. One of the Djinn informed me that the soldiers decided to take us up on our generous offer. I was taking down my hair. Usually I would have it in three vertical buns that made it easier to handle when traveling, but since I wasn't traveling there was no point keeping them up. I released the back, then middle, then top. As I combed my fingers through my hair, I started to wonder if I myself was angering Zeus by not going to Argos to send his message.

He wanted me to spread his word, and he wanted the Djinn to follow me there. So it seemed King Cepheus would need to allow the Djinn passage into the city.

"Priestess… may I enter?" I hear Draco's gravel like tone from outside the tent. I looked down some in thought on if I should let him enter. Sheikh Suleiman did not like anyone disturbing me at night, not even the other Djinn were allowed in here after a certain hour.

"Yes." I replied quietly and the flaps of the tent leaned in as he entered. I turned and face him. He didn't have his armor on, not even a single weapon was attached to him. Was he comfortable being in the camp?

"You used to walk around with your weapons. You didn't trust us. But not tonight?" I asked. He shook his head slowly.

"I have no reason to distrust you." he said as he approached me calmly. I looked him over some before finally our eyes meeting as he stood above me. "I need you to come to Argos with us tomorrow." My jaw tightened at his words.

"You heard Sheikh Suleiman. I cannot leave if the Djinn cannot come with me." I said turning to move over to the large wooden stand I had that had my valuables on them. Jewels and bracelets from citizens of Argos, dresses woven from the finest silks.

"But you were not made to serve the Djinn, you were made to be a messenger of Zeus." he argued. I stiffened some at his words turning to face him now.

"The Djinn raised me. If they are hurting, I am hurting. If your king will let them come to Argos then this would not be a problem." I said turning to walk past him. He caught my forearm in his firm hold and I my body swung into him a bit as he turned to meet my stare again. He was always so serious, never one to smile or show genuine happiness toward anything.

"Let me convince you?" he asked in a lowered tone. Immediately, my body vibrated at his words and I looked away.

"Don't do that." I said, pulling my arm from his hold and turning so my back was to him.

"Do what?" he asked with innocent curiosity.

"Look at me like that." I replied quickly feeling my body shift and change from just the thought of his powerful gaze. I feel his fingers gently starting to slide up my arms. Immediately I was shivering from the soft touches. My skin as not use to this. "We can't do it again."

I finally feel his lips at my ear, his breath alone causing me to gasp as his hands now rubbed my shoulders.

"Do what?" he asked lowly still innocently, his teeth gently biting down on my lobe. My lips quivered some.

"You know what." I replied moving forward to leave his hold, but his hands grip my shoulders, not hard, but enough that when he pulls my body back to his, I am immediately still.

"Why deny something your body wants, that _you _want?" he asked, and I can feel it, his manhood gently pressing into my bottom. I try to take even breaths.

"Because now is not the time to talk about such things." I said turning to face him with serious eyes, but the second I turned, we were so close, his eyes trapping me, hypnotizing me.

"We have all night to discuss such things." he said lowly. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and his eyes closed just a bit as he finally leaned in and captured my lips. I melted in his hold, his warm lips bringing me to life. My hands raised to hold onto his lean arms. We finally raised our hand to wrap around each other's bodies. His touches made me feel different, made me feel good, a different kind of good. My hands moved to touch his tunic and I wanted to feel his flesh. Clothes were such trivial and annoying things. I liked skin on skin contact. It made the connection between me and the other creature so much more intense. Our lips tore away from each other for just a moment so that he could slowly remove his clothes. I watched as each article of clothing fell to the floor revealing more and more of his body to me. As he did this, I couldn't help but unpin the sash around my chest and as my skin was exposed to him, his chest rose with his visible gasp.

He came in to kiss me again and once I responded, I felt his hands reaching down to grip my bottom and hoist me up into the air. I held onto him, my legs wrapping around him immediately as he walked me over to the large bedding of blankets and pillows. He dropped to his knees and slowly lied me down onto the blankets. He leaned back and looked down at me gazing all over my body. He removed the rest of his clothes, and as he did this, I looked at his chest and arms how there was scarring from the different battles he was in. I always loved looking at them. I sat up and he stilled for a bit watching as I explored his chest.

"Your body, your flesh tells a story of great tragedy and bravery." I said letting my fingertips outline a long scar over his ribcage. There was another scar over his chest. I tilted my head. It was not there the last time had seen him.

"When did this happen?" I asked. He looked down at his chest.

"Fighting off some raiders on our journey from the desert months ago." he said. I tilted my head leaning in closer to him.

"It must have been terrifying." I said feeling how smooth the scar was now.

"You should see the other man." he said, his hand wrapping around mine and he silenced my curiosities with his lips again. We fell back into the blankets together, my hands lifting to unclip the silver pins in his hair that kept his hair twisted and separated in their usual warrior style. As each pin fell, his hair unraveled and hung off his shoulders.

His hand found my breasts massaging them gently, his thumbs rolling around my nipples causing the stimulation to grow inside me. I gasped at the feeling and felt his tongue move right inside finding my own. I let out a moan of absolute bliss. I feel one of his hands sliding down my hip and over my thigh gently squeezing them. I slowly spread my legs for him, and he settles between me. His lips trailed down my cheek sending soft shivers all over my body. My eyes were glazed over as I stared at the top of the tent. I suddenly feel him pushing himself inside me and I gasped loudly shutting my eyes now as I felt my walls being stretched and full. I released a whimper just seconds before he groaned deep in my ear. We had only done this once before and I had never felt such pain in my life.

I turned my face away wishing I had known more about sex and what it all entailed. But I do not and so I was forced to learn on my own, forced to figure out the feelings and sensations that came with the motions. I feel Draco's hips sliding back and then pushing back into me. I cried out gently feeling his hand cover my mouth. We heard heavy footsteps, and both paused for a moment as we heard the heavy footstep of two Djinn walking by the tent. They were speaking of ancient magic as they passed by. Draco suddenly pushed right into me just seconds after their chattering disappeared causing another cry to escape me. I panted heavily feeling him begin his thrusting once more. More and more grunts and primal noises escaped Draco's lips as he became completely overtaken by what I could only assume was pleasure. I gripped his shoulders, my head falling back.

My mind was completely overtaken by the feelings that were moving back and forth inside my vagina. The burning pain was still coming but thrust after thrust, the burns weren't as severe or fierce. It was starting to calm down. I sighed with relief feeling one certain push that made a burst of pleasure explode inside my vagina and my legs locked around his legs in response.

"What was that, what did you do?" I asked gripping his shoulders as he kept thrusting harder and harder. I wasn't sure if I saw him smirking or not.

"A sweet spot inside your body that makes you feel very good. And now I have found it." he panted and started to thrust harder and faster, the tip of him reaching for that spot. And he found it over and over again. I cried out more feeling my walls tightening around him from this unexplainable pleasure. What magic did this sweet spot hold? I was about to find out right now. The pleasure increased inside me and everything was ringing all over my body. I gripped his shoulder tighter and harder. I was so close, so close to exploding with unbelievable pleasure that the feeling still frightened me like the first time. I cried out loudly, my body shaking hard as nonstop pleasure just hits my body.

Draco kept thrusting wildly inside me, causing my insides to be so sensitive. After one final push he grunts hard pressing his forehead into mine and shivering hard. His muscles tighten and he shivers hard as he pants heavily like a rapid dog. He's emptying all of himself inside me. I can feel it. He almost collapses on me and rolls off me, his back sweating at it hits my blankets. We are both gently panting now, our bodies coming down from the heightened sensations. But even as my eyes were clouded from lust, I slowly sat up moving to cover up my chest now. I looked back at him with regretful eyes and he saw it.

"You still will not come back with me." he said. I shook my head slowly. He then sat up himself looking ahead some with thought. I wondered what it was he was thinking. He took in a breath before nodding slowly and looking at me.

"Okay. Only one of the Djinn can come to Argos." he said. I slowly smiled and nodded in thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The next morning, Sheikh Suleiman, stood over me clipping my hood around my head from the small pin on the end to the loop on my shoulder. I was just smiling up at him as he muttered to himself.

"_I was able to get you invited you, didn't I?" _I asked mischievously. He huffed some more.

"_You are not a goddess you cannot just seduce men into your bed. This will anger the Gods." _he replied as if disappointed. I felt a sting inside me from hearing him talk down with such displeasure at me. I shook my head up at him though.

"_It means nothing. Just mindless sharing of each other's bodies. That captain thinks little of me."_ I said watching as he made sure I was properly concealed, his magical blue eyes just clasping everything together. I placed my hands over his so that he would speak to me and he finally looked at my batting eye lashes and he growled some.

"_Just be careful."_ he warned. I nodded quickly noticing Draco take a step toward me to get our attention. We looked at the soldier now dressed in his armor.

"Priestess, we must go if we are to get to the forest by nightfall." he informed. His eyes looked at me with such indifference as if last night did not happen. I had asked him to stay until I fell asleep. I had never had a man hold me and I simply wanted to experience this feeling. It was nice even if he was not in there when I awoke. I nodded at him.

"Yes, captain, of course." I replied. Solon brought over a silver horse with a beautiful grey snout. It snorted upon growing closer to me. I smiled my thanks to the soldier as I took hold of the horse. I then gasped as I felt Sheikh Suleiman's hands on my hips as he raised me into the air to sit atop of the horse. I took hold of the reins and now we began to move out across the desert. Some of the soldiers walked, while Draco and Solon and a few other commanders road their horses. Sheikh Suleiman walked beside my horse, able to keep an even pace with its movements. I looked up at the sky feeling the warm air kissing my face.

Argos was not as hot, and everything smelled different. Soon Zeus' words will appear on my body and I had to make sure I was in a room of my own to receive them. As we rode, I found my mind drifting to the short conversation Sheikh Suleiman and I had about me lying with Draco. Zeus had never told me of any other purpose than what I was created for. I always wanted to please him and make him happy. I wanted him to be powerful. I learned from the Djinn survival skills and basic human life as the only creature living amongst them. I didn't start thinking new thoughts and wanting new things until I started to spend more and more time in Argos. As I saw the way children clung to their mothers I wondered if I wanted to be wanted in that fashion by a child. To be needed. Did I want a man to want me like that? Could a man want me like that? I didn't even notice I was rubbing my stomach now in thought. Could I even have a child?

I didn't realize Draco had fallen back on his horse to ride beside mine. I looked from the sky to him quickly as if surprised he was here. He motioned at my stomach.

"Are you hungry, priestess?" he asked respectfully and I looked down at my hand over my stomach before shaking my head.

"Oh. No captain, thank you for asking." I replied. He gave a short nod before motioning again at stomach.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded looking ahead before looking back at him with curiosity.

"Is childbirth painful?" I asked. I heard some of his men laugh some and Sheikh Suleiman groaned some showing a crooked smile and sharp teeth. Draco snorted and looked.

"I'm afraid you're asking the wrong gender." he said. I leaned over observing his mid-section before nodding.

"Yes. Has Andromeda met a man? Maybe I can ask her." I told. He nodded some, eyes looking at me casually.

"She has missed you. She has even begged her father to accompany us to come get you." he said and my eyes brightened some at his words.

"Well why can't she?" I asked.

"It's too dangerous for a princess." he told flatly. I nodded slowly thinking of his words. "But she has not married and is not pregnant with child." I noticed he was glancing at my stomach and back at me for a few seconds as if waiting for me to say something. I took note of his stare and I rolled my eyes.

"I am not pregnant with your child if that's what you're thinking." I said. He shook his head looking ahead.

"I wasn't thinking that." he said all too quickly.

"_Argos captain should keep his manhood tucked away or it will be cut off and fed to our creatures." _he threatened quite loudly. Solon, keeping an eye on the Djinn looked back.

"What's that!" he asked. I smiled at the soldier.

"He is simply saying a brief prayer of guidance!" I called out. Solon seemed satisfied by that and turned ahead. I finally looked back at Draco to see him ride back to the front of the party. We were making good time, now the sand moved to dirt and grass and trees were all around us. Draco decided it would be a good time to stop and rest for a moment. Some of the soldiers prepared a pit for fire for tonight and I got off my horse to stretch my legs.

"Priestess, don't go too far! This forest is dangerous!" Solon replied. I turned to him and nodded. I was sitting down on a blanket before inhaling some as a shiver moved down my spine. I exhaled some and looked around the forest. A God was in the area and they were demanding me. I got up and started to walk off in the direction of their aura.

"Priestess!" Draco said loudly and I paused and looked at him.

"I must go. I will return." I said softly and he looked almost confused. I just turned and began to walk. Draco made a move to follow, but Sheikh Suleiman placed his hand over the captain's chest and Draco glared hitting his hand immediately away. I didn't concern myself with either of them. I followed the pull. It felt like someone was tugging on an invisible string inside me and I just followed it. I would not dare pull against it. Now there was no other sound except the sound of the creatures and nature around me. The pull stopped and I looked around wondering who was here. But it wasn't until I took a step back that my back hit a hardened body. I froze and closed my eyes knowing who it was. I looked down already slowly turning.

"Ares." I said glancing up at him. Everyone that is mortal fears Hades, and I feared Ares more than I feared Hades. I bowed once more. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

Ares chuckled some.

"Ai, my father's most prized possession and creation. I come baring news." he said sharply. I blinked curiously.

"From your father?" I asked. It was unlike Zeus to send Ares to me. My master never sent someone else not even Hermes to speak to me. Ares nodded smiling almost sadistically at me.

"Yes. The gods have been speaking and Zeus feels it's time to reward the priests and priestesses who have worshiped them for many years." he said, and I tilted my head some taking in the information. If anything, the Gods do favor specific worshipers of their temples. Sometimes prayer alone helps if motivated by others and even cults. I nodded now feeling as I understand. I smile now politely.

"Ah he wants to bless the worshipers with good fortune I presume. I will make sure his words tell me that." I said. I took one step only for him to raise his hand now halting now.

"Ah ah ah. You were not permitted to leave." he said and I looked down immediately.

"Forgive me, I overstep." I replied. I see his metal boots in front of me now and slowly he grips my cheeks a bit hard and I am now forced to look up at him as he looks down at me with a dark and predator like gaze.

"The word is, the priests are to prepare their virgin priestesses to be impregnated by a God to create more demi gods as a second source of power should the day ever come all the humans stop praying to us. With the demigod's powers we can use them as a last resort to get the humans to believe in us again." he said. I nodded slowly.

"Yes. I will tell them." I said and he laughed dryly now as he looked down some and in seconds, he lifts my body up just a bit with his hold still on my face and he moves across the ground with me lightly in the air and pushes me into the closes tree. I whimper a bit at the motion, my hands taking hold of his wrist.

"You still are not getting it." he said and I swallowed some. "I am choosing you to be my vessel for my demi god." My eyes flexed at his words. He had numerous demi god children all over. What need did he have of me?

"Me? I-I don't understand, I have done nothing to deserve such a divine blessing." I replied. He chuckled wickedly.

"You need not understand or question it. All you need to do is obey." he demanded, and I tensed as I felt his hand moving beneath my silk pants and I feel two of his fingers start to enter me. I whimpered and his face twitches in pleasure as I feel my walls tightening around his thick fingers. I shut my eyes feeling his fingers move in and out of me in an even motion. My grip on his wrist tightens. "Obey." His voice was deep and rich in my mind and I felt my body start to tremble slightly as I was powerless to do anything. I could not deny the Gods, especially no my master's son. His lips open just a bit to release a soft growl at he sounds I make. He releases himself from his armor with his other hand and before he can position himself at my stretched entrance, another form appears behind him.

"Ares release her!" Zeus. Ares pauses now and glances back over his shoulder at him.

"You've made your decree, and everyone has agreed. We can do what we want to the maidens." he said. Zeus raised his hand and pointed at me.

"Not that one." he said firmly, thunder rumbling in the sky from rage alone. Ares frowned lightly looking at me now.

"It seems we will need to continue this another time." he said and stepped back from me. I quickly dropped to my hands and knees. Ares turned to his father. "Why not her?" Zeus continued to frown.

"I do not have to explain myself to you." he said. Ares stiffened some before glancing down at me.

"She has no soul. I understand so why not use her as a vessel for all our children?" he asked. My eyes closed at his words.

"Because she is used for my purposes not yours!" he stated. Ares scoffed some and shook his head. There was a long silence and finally I glanced up to see Zeus now standing in front of me. I let my face fall once more.

"Forgive me, master for being taken advantage of." I begged. "I am a woman who is not strong enough to stand up to a man." I felt my eyes watering now as I prepared to cry.

"Stand up Ai." he said gently. I slowly looked up at him and nodded getting to my feet. He didn't look upset and he just raised his hand for me to take and I did without thought.

"I am sorry I was not watching you closely." he said. I shook my head immediately.

"You need never apologize to a servant like me." I said. Zeus only smiled before it fell.

"What Ares says is true. The Gods of Olympus have decided to breed the virgin priestesses. With their purity combined with our power it will make the demigods they birth stronger." he said. I found myself stiffening up again. It made me realize that I no longer was a virgin. Zeus shook his head already hearing my thoughts. "You need not be afraid, beautiful Ai. I knew when I made you, that your looks alone with seduce men without your knowledge. And seeing as you have only lain with one man, I will give you your purity back." I blinked at this, very confused and I bowed my head.

"Master, why would you want my purity to return… do you wish for me to have a child?" I asked. Zeus chuckled.

"My child you are not capable of giving birth. I did not make you with the ability to." he said and I winced at his words and nodded. "If any man takes advantage of you, which should never happen seeing as you are in the care of the Djinn, their seed will never take hold. No man's seed will take hold unless I make it so. I am giving you your purity back as my forgiveness of you lying with a man without my permission." he said sternly. My eyes widened as I felt complete guilt roll over me.

"I did not know." I replied and he raised his hand and my lips closed immediately.

"How could you have known? I only said no one may look upon your bare flesh when my markings are there except for the advisers of Argos." he said. I winced some and looked down feeling my heart sink. To never be able to lie with someone ever? It broke my heart, but I nodded.

"I will do as commanded." I replied weakly. Zeus leaned back some his eyes wincing at me.

"This tone you are emitting, I do not like it." he said before looking me over. "You like lying with the mortals." I swallowed some not sure how to answer, but I raised my head and looked at him.

"As I learn from them, I feel things. I am adapting to them. I do like... sex." I replied and he gave a gentle chuckle before nodding.

"Then I will not give you your purity back. Lie with men, seduce them and bend them to your will if it makes you happy." he said, and I smiled feeling utter happiness at his words. "But remember, you cannot bear any children unless I want it." I nodded.

"Thank you, milord." I replied with gratitude laced in my tone.

"Ai!" I hear the familiar shouts of the soldiers, specifically, Draco. I look back in front of me to see Zeus is gone. Tears of joy slide down my face as I looked down with more happiness. I then turn to see Draco and three of his men and Sheikh Suleiman running over to me. Draco was in front of the entire band and he stopped in front of me. "What's the matter are you hurt?" I realized my face was still wet with tears and I wiped them away.

"I'm fine." I replied and Draco looked me over as if looking for wounds still. When he seemed satisfied he looked back at me with a firm glare.

"Priestess you _cannot_ be disappearing like this." His tone was laced with command and aggression but beneath it I could hear worry as well. I nodded wiping my face some more.

"Yes. Of course, I am sorry captain. I will not do it again." I sniffled and walked past him back in the direction of the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I told no one what had happened upon returning to Sheikh Sulieman and the others. He only asked me one time what happened and my stare alone told him I had spoken with the gods. He did not press me, but Draco didn't seem too happy with me. The sun was starting to set and so I went to a lake we had passed many times in our travels to wash up. Sheikh Sulieman was just sitting down, his spear casually lying over his large lap.

"_What had Zeus told you?"_ he asked. My upper half was bare as I ran cool water over my skin then applied some scented oils to my flesh. I looked down at the clear water, the darkness at the bottom bewitching me some.

"_He did not appear first… Ares did." _I said slowly now feeling my hand gently press to my pelvis. I can still feel his fingers inside me. Gods and goddesses were known to come to earth and lie with humans. Some tricked them and others merely presented themselves and the humans saw no reason to deny them. But for those loyal to their spouses or those who just do not wish to be taken by the gods, are seen as prizes. Those above love a chase and if I can still feel Ares inside me, I know he will come the second Zeus gives him permission to have access to me.

"_And what did Ares say?"_ he asked lowly, blue eyes shinning in the darkness that spread over the trees. I ran my hands over my breasts and finished cleaning myself off before moving to sit down by my protector.

"He just came to remind me that I am still just as weak as any other human." I replied lowly leaning to rest my head on his shoulder. I could have told him exactly what had happened, the information Ares told me. It would have meant little to the elder Djinn what the gods decided to do to the human priestesses. But I did not wish to burden this beautiful night with talk of the gods for that is all I will be doing once we arrive at Argos.

We returned to the camp where one fire was lit. Solon was telling stories to the soldiers who remained sitting on logs on one side of the fire. Sheikh Sulieman began to move to the other side and a few soldiers moved from him so he could sit down beside an empty log. Once he was seated, he raised his hand and I smiled taking it and sitting down on the log beside him. None of the soldiers wanted to be close to the Djinn. Draco was sitting beside Solon, watching me his is usual sunken glance. The fire was nice and warm. One of the soldiers approached me with a small silver plate of food. I smiled and whispered a gentle thank you before taking the plate. With my thumb and pointer finger I merely tore the food into small pieces and ate it. The soldier offered Sheikh Sulieman a plate and the Djinn snatched it and began to eat.

I noticed one of the younger and inexperienced soldiers, Eusebios, glancing at me. He looked curious and he kept opening his mouth as if wanting to say something, maybe ask something. Sheikh Sulieman noticed him and grunted in his direction. Now eyes were moving toward the young soldier and he scrunched his soldiers as if trying to disappear from everyone's gaze. I lifted my head some smiling at him.

"I can see from the innocent look in your eyes… you wish to ask me something?" I asked, and now the chattering had quieted down and everyone was looking at the young warrior who looked around before clearing his throat and raising his head as he looked at me.

"Is it true you were actually created by Zeus himself?" he asked. I swallowed the food in my mouth and looked around at the soldiers each of their eyes asking the same question. But not Draco. No he hated the gods, and prayed to none of them. I looked back at Eusebios and nodded slowly.

"Yes." I merely replied.

"And how do you know Zeus made you?" another older soldier, Belo asked with disbelief evident in his tone. I looked at him.

"Have I been wrong in the past year about anything when I arrived in Argos?" I asked and now some of the men shook their heads looking down some and I smiled to show I was not offended.

"I have no memory of parents or of being raised. This body is what I remember. My very first memory was of Zeus. He placed me in Sheikh Sulieman's very hands after breathing life into me. He made me for you." I said smiling from the Djinn and then looking back at Belo. "Even if you do not believe in them or even want to pray to them, they still look after you, they still hear you."

"Then why do all horrible things that happen: war, plagues, famine happen to us. Why don't the gods use their abilities to help us in need!" Solon blurted obviously drunk. I looked at him now with a curious gaze.

"Do you need the gods to hold your hands through everything you endure?" I asked. His face turned red from embarrassment as he looked down.

"Forgive me priestess." he said. I raised my hand and shook my head.

"It is alright. The gods need you as you need them, but they cannot save you from everything that takes place in life. Humans evolve and with them, their surroundings. Good things happen as well as bad. The gods must let you be humans and you adapt." I said. Eusebios looked mystified by my words. Another young warrior, Ixas, who was sitting beside Eusebios blinked confusedly.

"So do you have abilities?" he blurted. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Sometimes. Zeus can use me as a vessel if he wished and sometimes he will grant me the abilities to have some… magical powers if somehow, he needs to make an example out of someone. One is that I can look into your soul, through your eyes, and find out things I wish to know about someone." Some of the soldiers began to mummer now in awe. Draco's eyes flickered some as he heard this and looked away.

"Can you see into my soul?" Belo teased now.

"That's enough." Draco commanded killing the noise around us. "We will take shifts." I didn't sleep much, but usually I don't sleep as much when Zeus' marks are close to showing on my body. It would hurt, it always did. My eyes slowly opened the sleep, falling from my face and I slowly sat up. The sky was a beautiful light blue. The sun would be up soon. I turned onto my hands, preparing to stand.

"Now is not the time to wander off priestess." I hear Draco say in a tired tone. I looked around and saw him sitting against a tree, eyes closed, but I could tell he was just listening. I continued to stand up and he opened his eyes and stared at me. I stepped around Sheikh Sulieman's sleeping form and moved to sit beside him. He looked at me with tired eyes before leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes. "We have a few more hours until we must move on. You should get more sleep." I chuckled dryly.

"Sleep. I don't do a lot of sleeping really. Never have unless I force myself to relieve a lot energy." I replied. He peaked open one eye and looked at me and I looked at him now. I did not want to know what he was thinking. "Don't worry, I won't try and take you while your men sleep."

He let out a humorous hum.

"It'd be quite a sight to watch you try." he said. I grinned and just crossed my legs.

"The markings on my body will be coming soon. I can feel it in my soul, if that is what I have." I replied. He nodded once and I looked up at the sky. He was never much of a talker and that I didn't mind.

"Were you telling the truth when you said you could see into someone's soul?" he asked. I glanced at him and nodded.

"Yes. Zeus always wanted me to know if the people around me had good intentions or not. I can look into their soul and read them, and only then can I make a decision about them." I said. He nodded and glanced at me.

"Don't try and read my soul." he told. I nodded.

"I will not read your soul unless you ask me to." I replied. He nodded and we remained shoulder to shoulder. He should consider himself lucky he has a soul. I then glanced up at him now thinking some. "Draco?" He hummed in response.

"In Argos, do you have a wife?" I asked. His body didn't stiffen or tense.

"I do." he said. I didn't know how I should feel about his answer. I didn't feel hurt for lying with him back in the desert, but it makes me wonder why he would lie with me then or even the first time. I nodded some looking down at my legs some.

"Humans are very curious beings." I had finally responded before getting up now. His hand catches mine, holding it firmly.

"Ai." he started and I looked down at him and he looked at me with different eyes. Vulnerability.

"Did you cast some spell on me to make me want you?" he asked. I tilted my head and thought of his words.

"No, captain. I did nothing to make you betray the loyalty of your wife." I said and he looked down some, his grip on my hand loosening and slowly my hands slid from his hold.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The kingdom of Argos was in eyes view now. As we were nearing it, I couldn't help but think of the small discussion Draco and I had. He had a wife. It did somewhat cause a rock to form in the pit of my stomach. The first human man I lie with… had a wife. I looked up toward the captain, staring at the back of his head for a moment. He always stood tall, almost statue like. His eyes were like steel and one look from him could strike either fear or excitement.

He moved off to the side and allowed the party to continue moving. When we were close to passing him, he stepped in front of us. I pulled back lightly on the horse's reign to stop it. He looked up at Sheikh Sulieman.

"You will stay beside the priestess's horse. When the other soldiers see you, they may be hostile and draw weapons. But they will not harm the priestess." he informed. I translated what was said and Sheikh Sulieman groaned lowly in response. I looked at Draco.

"I know you will make sure my guest is properly attended to and treated with the same level of respect that you show me." I said with mild authority. Draco arched a dark grey brow before giving half a bow. We continued the rest of our ride until we were finally at the gates of the city which were open. Numerous people were moving in and out. The soldiers shouted, "make way", "clear a path". Everyone moved for them, but mostly because of Sheikh Sulieman. He was taller than the average human so everyone gasped and whispered and pointed at him. My protector just groaned and shook his head as he made sure to stay by side.

"Priestess! Priestess Ai!" people began to shout and yell to me. What was once a sea of fear was now a wave of smiling faces as they waved at me.

"What do the gods say?"

"Will we have a good harvest!" So many other questions are spouted. The entire city looked clean and beautiful. Women and children waved while men shouted with excited to me. As we reached the familiar temple of King Cepheus, I could see the royal family at the top of the marble steps. King Cepheus looked down at me with wisdom and warm smile. His wife Queen Cassiopeia looking down, yet her nose still pointed upward. But beside them was an excited Andromeda. As the soldiers broke off, Sheikh Sulieman, helped me down of my horse of which Ixas took.

"He will be in the stable." he informed. I nodded and turned to look up at the family again only to see Andromeda lifting her white dress and moving down the step quickly. I smiled wide and moved up the stairs as well to meet her. We spread our arms out and embraced each other immediately.

"You are back!" she said happily in my ear and I smiled enjoying the heat of her embrace.

"Yes and I have missed you." I replied pulling back to stare at her glowing face.

"Priestess Ai, I hope your journey was safe and eventless." King Cepheus said moving to greet us. "But of course, I know Zeus protected your journey here."

"What is that _horrid_ creature doing in our city?" Queen Cassiopeia gasped as she stepped beside her husband. I glanced at Sheikh Sulieman who stood at the bottom looking around at the many people who had formed a small group around the smaller band of soldiers. Draco was already walking up the steps to stand beside us. He bowed to the family.

"Forgive me, my king and queen. But it was the only way to convince the princess to return to Argos." he said. The king and queen looked at me stunned.

"You wouldn't come to Argos?" King Cepheus asked, his eyes concerned. I raised my head to him.

"The gods put me in the care of the Djinn. Their instructions by Zeus himself was that one of them accompanied me… we have been breaking that rule for a year now to make you and your people feel comfortable. But Zeus is not happy that we have been disobeying him for you. Either Sheikh Sulieman comes with me, or I can not return." I replied. The king and queen looked at each other in bewilderment before looking at me. King Cepheus nodded swiftly.

"Of course. We will have some chambers set up for your… guest next to yours." he said. I smiled and bowed my head.

"Thank you." I replied. Andromeda clasped her hand over my hands.

"I am sure the priestess is tired from her long journey and will be even more exhausted having to cater to the entire city of Argos. Let me escort you to your chambers so that you may rest." she offered. Exhausted indeed. For with my arrival there was sure to be celebration worshipping all the gods to show their love. I smiled and nodded.

"That sounds very good at this moment." I said before looking down at Sheikh Sulieman then at the king. "Who will escort my protector?" King Cepheus looked at Draco who just nodded.

"I will see him attended to." Was his only reply. The king nodded.

"Good. As usual, Draco will be in charge of making sure you are safe when outside the city, priestess." he replied. I nodded.

"That will be fine." I said, and by now Andromeda was pulling me up the stairs and into the halls of their temple.

"I am so glad you are here. Things always become to dull when you leave." she informed. I smiled, our arms remaining locked around each other.

"And here I thought the life of a princess was exciting and filled with adventure." I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"More like endless teachings and politics." she said. Her eyes suddenly sparkled with excitement. "I had a few dresses and garments made for you both when you are here and in the desert. It's bound to keep you cool." My eyes popped from her words.

"What have I done to deserve such gifts?" I asked. She smiled warmly.

"For one you have kept my home safe and my mind at ease with you ability to talk to the gods. And you have become one of my closest friends." she said. I grinned.

"Nobleman's daughters not having enough conversation to talk about?" I asked and she laughed gently.

"They are still young. They talk about men and marriage and children." she said, her eyes somewhat drifting from us as she looked ahead. She was not interested in such things.

"What are you interested in?" I asked showing interest. She inhaled some and her eyes filled with determination.

"I am interested in being a warrior. I don't want to just be a queen and have children; I want to sit in on meetings of politics and battles." she told with confidence. I nodded in thought of her words as we were approaching two doors guarded by two soldiers. The opened the doors for me and we were now inside a large chamber room with a large white bed and white blankets and white curtains that draped over the bed. The floors were polished and there were large chests with numerous dresses and clothes inside. Off to the side was my bathing room. When it was time, servants would come and fill the tub with hot water. I looked at Andromeda as we walked out to the balcony where you could see all of Argos.

"But your father will not allowed this." I assumed. She sighed and nodded leaning against the marble railing.

"He will not. Mother thinks I should focus on being beautiful. She thinks I should ask you to ask the gods to send me a husband worthy of me." she said with dread in her tone. I smiled leaning to stand beside her.

"Your parents just want you to be happy." I told.

"They want me to be happy with the traditions they've put into place for me." she corrected with annoyance. Another woman in a pink servant's dress, Thea, entered with a gold plate with two cups and a vase of what I assumed was wine. Right behind her were two new soldiers carrying a chest. Andromeda smiled and looked at me. "But let us not talk about depressing matters. Let me show you your clothes while we drink."

She took my hand and pulled me back inside where she motioned me to sit on the bed while she took the vase and filled the cups. We sat down on the soft bed and I watched as one of the soldiers opened the trunk and began to pull out different dresses. Some were flowing long with thick fabric and I could tell it was for events in the temple. Long white robes with gold jewelry to match. Others were pink and green with wraps that went all around it. The last were garments made of thin fabric for the desert. I was definitely impressed with the different designs and patterns.

"Oh Andromeda they are perfect!" I exclaimed and she smiled before clapping her hands and immediately, servants with large vases of water entered and began to move into my bathing room to fill the tub with water.

"How about we put one on after we get you cleaned up." she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes." I replied and got up moving to examine a dress that the Thea had pulled out. It was sleeveless and was hell together by a silver ring. I chuckled.

"You remember my love of silver." I replied gently. She nodded once.

"Of course. Most women would love to be spoiled by gold. But the priestess of the gods like silver." she replied before getting up to observe the dress as well. "I am sure if you wear this to tonight's celebration that you may catch a certain captain's eyes." I tensed now sipping the delicious wine.

"I wish to catch no man's eyes. Especially not a married man's eyes." I replied. Her eyes looked a bit serious.

"He told you he was married?" she asked. I couldn't look at her but I nodded.

"And I cannot help but feel shame and sadness for asking. I don't know why it…" I placed my hand over my chest and she gently approached me.

"Why it hurts." she responded, and I looked at her and nodded. "We women, even those forged by the gods, are emotional beings. We feel things way more than any man. And he took your maidenhood only to know that he cannot be yours, yet." I was nodding at her words when I heard her last statement. I tilted my head.

"Yet?" I asked and she nodded.

"Captain Draco's wife died many years ago from sickness. Not many know and he keeps it a secret so he has no reason to get close to anyone." she said. Her words did not make me feel better only because I saw it as a sign that he did not want to get close to me.

"We said we are not speaking on depressing matters." I reminded drinking more of my drink now. Within a few hours, Andromeda left me to my bath. I sat in the water watching the dirt and sweat float in the pool around me. Thea was assigned to me to tend to me. She remained outside the bathing room lying out my dress and the jewelry that went with in. In seconds, I let my hair down and just dipped my body in the water letting everything wash off. As I stayed submerged, I thought about the conversation I had with Ares. Will his words be what Zeus marks on my body? The priests will do what is commanded if good fortune comes their way for now giving their virgins to the gods. Even though I was no longer one, will it still be expected of me to give myself to the gods?

No, Zeus made it clear that I was not to be touched. But Zeus cannot see everything all the time.

"_Priestess."_

What if he comes back? Now that one mortal has denied him, the hunt is on for him.

"_Priestess?"_

And I have no ability to stop him. If he comes for me, the only thing I can do is make sure he does not hurt me in anyway. But my master said it himself, I did not have the ability to have children. But did that extend to a god as well?

"_Ai!"_

My eyes snapped opened and I realized someone was calling my name. I arose from the water with a gasp, standing far so that the upper half of my body arose from the warm water. I wiped my eyes and my hair from my face as I saw who it was.

"Draco." I said stunned. He was not in armor but golden robes. His hair was braided tighter and pinned with silver rings. Even in casual robes he looked intimidating and strong. I almost didn't want to look up at him. His eyes were focusing on my face as he cleared his throat. Behind him was Thea who stood with her head bowed. Draco just looked down at me with his usual tired glance.

"Priestess, it seems your Djinn friend is not cooperating with us." he said. I exhaled and moved from the tub. I didn't even notice the robe that Thea had, but she had it up and ready to put on me. I turned my body so she could slide it on me and I fastened it.

"What did you do to him?" I asked walking around him and out the room. He followed immediately.

"We have done nothing. He is being hostile, and we cannot understand what he says. He is scaring the nobles." he explained.

"Or maybe the nobles are scaring him." I stated as we left out of my chambers. Immediately, to my left I could see a small crowd forming outside a pair of open doors. I moved down the hall with Draco close behind me.

"Clear the halls." he demanded, and everyone did as they were commanded. I went inside to see Sheikh Sulieman pacing around the room knocking down statues and portraits and tearing down curtains. I stepped inside and attempted to close the door to give us some privacy. But Draco was not having that. Before I could close the second door, he moved right in. I glared at him, but his challenging stare beat me. I just turned and looked at the elder Djinn.

"_What is the matter?"_ I asked. Sheikh Sulieman looked at me with a glare.

"_Any chambers I stay in must be dark. My magic is at its strong when it is dark. I would have been prepared for this had I had been allowed to travel with you the year before!"_ he roared glaring at Draco who just stiffened.

"He doesn't seem happy with his arrangements." he guessed. I crossed my arms, the water staining the robe so much, an outline of my body could be seen. I looked at Draco.

"You guessed correctly." I said lowly. He stared down at me for a moment before looking at the Djinn who was huffing and puffing and pacing around again.

"We could put him in the largest dungeon we have." he said. At first I thought he was making light of my friend's discomfort. "It's dark and I am sure he could make it his own kind of… comfortable." The idea now did not seem so bad to me, but it was not up to me. I looked back at Sheikh Sulieman.

"_They could put you in a dungeon. It's dark there."_ I replied and he began to point at me, but I took his hand knowing his concern of not wanting to be too far from me. _"Don't worry I will be fine. You're tired and you need to rest."_ His inhale and exhale came out as a low growl before nodding slowly.

"Yes." he said in a scaly tone. I smiled and looked at Draco who nodded. He opened the two doors and Sheikh Sulieman followed him out. I remained in my chambers the entire day resting and napping as I definitely needed it. But tonight, we would celebrate my arrival and with that celebration was a night of music, sex, and wine. Lots of wine.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The main hall was alive with chatter and music. I was escorted through the kingdom by some soldiers. The moon was out high and I could feel the excitement from many. I was in a white gown that laced around my neck at the top. There were no sleeves at the top, but pieces of jewelry hung off the belt. There was a long slit that went down the dress. My hair was left down but had clips of jewels in them. Lamps were lit tonight and illuminated the halls well. Noblemen and women who saw me smiled and greeted me happily.

The doors at the end of the hall began to open as we went in and we were now met with women dancing in the middle of the hall while a crowd of people watched them. Wine was being served and people were laughing and eating and drinking as if the word belonged to them, as if they themselves were gods. As I entered people looked at me and waved and called out to me if I was a god myself. King Cepheus stood from his throne and raised his hands, one hand had a goblet of wine I assumed. The music died down and I walked to the center of the hall as I usually did when we celebrated.

"People of Argos, Priestess Ai has returned!" he called, and everyone cheered happily shouting with glee. I smiled at those around me but I was honestly looking for the face of Draco. But I did not see him. The clapping died down and I looked around at everyone.

"People of Argos, the message of Zeus will be upon my flesh and with his message he will tell me what the future holds for Argos. Tonight we celebrate a year of good fortune and harvest, praise and thank the gods for looking down on you with favor and tomorrow night, we will see what you will be blessed with!" I said allowed and everyone cheered and clapped again. I bowed my body and backed away until I turned and immediately found Andromeda in a beautiful white gown. Her curls were pinned up and a golden tiara was around her head. I moved over to her and the music brought the hall to life again. People danced and King Cepheus sat back down smiling at Queen Cassiopeia. Andromeda took my hand and engulfed me into the world of the noble's daughter.

The feast was always exciting. Soldiers stood to the side watching carefully, while some, usually the higher ranked, conversed with other generals. I was listening to a woman speak about the weather when I was approached by Ixas. He looked at me with a warm smile and a bow of his head as he raised a golden cup to me.

"A token of gratitude for keeping us safe on our journey back to Argos." he said. I smiled politely at him.

"It is I who should be bringing you wine for escorting me safely to Argos." I replied gently before taking the cup from him and putting it to my lips. The wine tasted delicious and my smile grew wider because of it.

"Let me express my gratitude." I replied. I took his hand and his eyes brightened with excitement and I led him into the back toward the hallways.

Normal POV

Draco wasn't one for parties. Even though he was always present, he tended to let Solon take command of watching over the feasts while he trained in the field. But whenever the priestess was involved it always seemed to be an excuse for everyone to overstep boundaries: getting too drunk, having sex in the temple and or fields. Some even loved to smash artifacts and fight. So he was completely sharp tonight. He wasn't in his armor, but instead in his gold and white social robes. His hair was braided back with golden rings clipped in.

He looked up at his king and queen to see them smiling and laughing with the noblemen. He glanced over to the right to see the princess and Ai speaking with some women. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the food and wine all as well. His soldiers were not getting distracted either. They made him proud. Solon approached and managed to absorb his attention into the conversation between two arguing generals. Of course they were speaking about Zeus and Hades of which Draco did not care to really give opinions. He would smile on occasion to show he was somewhat listening. He glanced past the older men to see some women his age smiling at him and giggling amongst themselves. To show respect, Drago gave a pleasant smile and nodded at them which them giggle some more. He looked around once more to the king and queen to make sure they were where they were supposed to be. Then he looked for the princess who was where she was supposed to be.

But upon seeing the priestess gone made Draco look around a bit more quickly than he had wanted to. His eyes roamed the sea of people until he finally caught sight of her. She was moving down the hall, Ixas right behind her, mischievous smiles on their faces. A darkness formed inside Draco all of a sudden as he watched the two disappear. His pleasant façade fell and silence a mouse he moved through the crowd as if on a secret mission.

Ai's POV

Ixas pinned me to the wall, not forcefully, but firm nonetheless, and kissed me. It was inexperienced, but I found it adorable. His hands roamed my shoulders growing closer to my chest.

"Is it a sin to touch a priestess of Zeus?" he asked kissing me again.

"Only one has and has lived to tell the tale." I said breathlessly and he smiled and deepened the kiss, thinking I meant him. My hands roamed his body as he pressed himself against me. I could feel slight arousal inside me, but it was a simple flutter.

"May I touch you?" he asked in my ear. I nodded.

"Yes." I said breathlessly.

"Ixas!" a familiar, hard tone made us both pause, holding each other as we looked down the hall to see none other than Draco. He had his usual emotionless mask on his face. The closer he got, the further Ixas moved from me until the captain was between us both. Ixas straightened up at attention. "You should be at your post, not getting distracted. Go."

His command was hard and demanding and Ixas just nodded and turned and quickly jogged back down the hall. I looked at Draco who just looked at me with his usual sunken stare.

"Why did you do that- mph!" I squealed out immediately as his lips violently smashed against mine. He took my breath away. My body was held against the wall once more as he his hands locked on my hips. His tongue pushed past my lips and invaded my mouth, my tongue immediately coming to greet his. His forehead pushed into mine our lips parting to pant harshly.

"You are not to lie with any man when you are here in Argos." he breathes and before I could argue against his command, he crouched down between my legs and parted them immediately, then gripping my dress hard from the slit and tearing them. I had never been so aroused from the mere sound of fabric ripping. Immediately I feel his tongue on my opening, before circling around my clit. The small flutter of arousal was ignited almost instantly, and I whimpered as my body trembled. My vaginal muscles were throbbing now as Draco's tongue teased my sensitive muscles.

My heart was beating fast and I was panting quickly, feeling my entire body coming to life. My nipples hardened immediately and as if knowing this, his left hand came up and cupped my right breast. My head fell back against the wall as I was engulfed in pleasure. His tongue was hot and eager to please me and I was pleased. My hips began to vibrate against him and he used his other hand to hold my hip firmly to the wall. I cried out feeling his tongue flick right over my clit. These sensations were heavenly.

My hands rested atop of his head tightening over his braids when shocks of pleasure would shoot up into my stomach. Hands leave my breast and I almost don't acknowledge it until his tongue leaves me as well. I whimpered from the loss of pleasure and watched as he stood back up and released himself from his clothing. He pressed into me immediately, raising my leg around his hips and with one thrust, he invaded me. I cried out as I felt him filling me up. My walls expanded and I felt as if he were in my stomach. He gave a gentle snarl as my walls locked down on him. Immediately he began thrusting dominating me into the wall. I cried out, the music drowning out the wild noises that came from my lips. Draco panted heavily as he kept thrusting like a wild beast. I held on to him tight feeling the pressure of him inside me.

I felt so good, my entire body couldn't get enough. Draco's face buried into my neck sucking and licking at my flesh, his speed increasing more. This only made the sounds increase inside me. Oh Zeus why did he have to do this. My knees were weakening, and I felt I had to hold on to him tighter. But this didn't seem to be a problem for him. His hands positioned to the outer layer of my thighs and he hoisted me up, my legs locking around him. Feeling my body leave the ground, I locked my legs around his body and he pressed me into the wall continuing to thrust harder into me. My arms wrapped tighter around his shoulders and I felt him even deeper inside me.

Oh Zeus I'm going to go crazy! His hips rocked violently fast inside me and I could feel the insane popping starting in the pit of my stomach. I gripped the ends of Draco's hair in response and after fifteen more seconds of fast and vicious thrusting I cried out loudly feeling the insane sensations bursting inside me while his seed filled my womb. My thighs shook all the way down to my legs as he slowly sat me back on my feet. His eyes locked on mine as he does this and slowly he removes himself from me and I whimper at the feeling. He gives my lips a quick peck before licking over them and straightening himself up again.

"We should get you cleaned up priestess." he purred. As I came down from this delicious sensation, I was brought back to the reality of the situation. The conversation of his dead wife brought me back to reality remembering how he lied about her being alive. We just enjoy each other's bodies. I only nodded.

"Yes. I shall return shortly." I merely replied before hurrying away from his confused stare


End file.
